Jamie's Miracle
by Broe83
Summary: Landon remembers he and Jamie's summer together. Please rr, I'll only post more if I'm sure ppl are liking it!Ch 20 is up
1. Author's note please take the time to re...

Author's note: Unforetunely nothing to do with AWTR belongs to me. But I'd like to own Shane/Landon. But wouldn't we all!!! LOL!! Any scenes from the movie used it the story may be slightly misquoted I apologize. Also, I do not own any one of the songs used in the story. Credit for Wind Beneath My Wings goes to Bette Midler and anyone else who might be involved. Credit for Only Hope goes to Mandy Moore, Switchfoot, and anyone else involved. Credit for I Hope You Dance goes to Leann Womack and anyone else involved there. If I forgot anything I'm sorry. I'm only 18 years old please don't sue me!!  
  
I love getting reviews from people and I also like suggestions. If you have any, post 'em and I'll try my hardest to use them.  
  
Thanks for reading this rather long author's note and I hope you enjoy my story!!! 


	2. Prologue

As I drive down the roads and back alleys I've driven all my life, I'm surrounded by memories.  
  
The cement factory where Clay Gephardt's accident happened is on my right. That was the accident that threw Jamie and me together.  
  
I drive past the cemetery where I gave Jamie her star.  
  
I see the dock where I told her I loved her for the first time.  
  
They are the same memories I've had each time I've driven back home. Same time, same car, same pit stops.  
  
But one thing makes this journey different and more bittersweet than the rest of them. For the first time since I realized I loved her, Jamie's not by my side. There is no one squeezing my hand, bubbling over with excitement at the thought of seeing our parents again.  
  
I take a deep breath as the pain hits me all over again.  
  
Jamie, my wife, my best friend, my lover, my angel is gone. forever. 


	3. Going Home

When I pull up in front of Jamie's father's house, I close my eyes and inhale. There is no point in increasing Reverend Sullivan's pain by letting him see mine.  
  
Slowly I walk up the pathway and knock on the door.  
  
I smile as I remember Jamie's warm smile every time she threw open the door to that big, old house.  
  
But it's not Jamie on the other side if the door as it opens.  
  
Instead, it's Camilla, the maid that Reverend Sullivan hired not too long after Jamie and I were married.  
  
She looks stressed and worn out as always, but she smiles her genuine smile at me and I smile back.  
  
"Hello Mr. Carter, come in. Have a seat please."  
  
"Thank you." I say as I sit down on the couch. The house once so foreign and professional to me had quickly become my second home once I married Jamie. So on my first visit back it seemed only natural to come here. Besides there was something I needed to do.  
  
"Landon," Reverend Sullivan smiles, as he appeared in the doorway between the living room and his study, "you look good" he says embracing me.  
  
"Thank you," I tell him, "you too."  
  
We both sit back down and get ready to get reacquainted  
  
"So what's new Landon?" he asks.  
  
"Well," I say proudly, "I got into medical school."  
  
He smiles, " I know you're mother told me that. We're so proud of you. Jamie would have been proud of you too." I sit quietly for a moment trying to wash away the happiness and sadness that both seem to fill my heart at the same time with his words.  
  
"Listen," I say finally when I think I can speak again, "I want you to have this." I hold towards him Jamie's mother's book that she gave me when she was hospitalized nearly four and a half years earlier.  
  
"Oh Landon, oh my," he says turning the precious book over in his hands, "thank you."  
  
I look down for a moment and sigh as I give him the apology that's been haunting me for a while now, "I'm sorry she never got her miracle."  
  
"She did," he chuckles to himself, "it was you."  
  
I was Jamie's miracle! Is he nuts?! I think he's got it backwards. 


	4. Summer Of A Lifetime

After leaving Reverend Sullivan's house I decide to take a walk on the dock. Jamie and I had taken several walks there together and I always feel closest to her there.  
  
As I walk to the end of the dock and watch the sun coming up over the water, I smile.  
  
I know that what Jamie once said to me about her faith is also true about our love. Even though I can't look in her eyes and see her faith in me, I know it's there.  
  
In Jamie's words, It's like the wind, I can't see it but I feel it.  
  
With the breeze dancing all around me, I begin to remember the most important summer of my life.  
  
All the joy, love, faith, and pain come flooding back. It's as if it all happened yesterday.  
  
As cliché as it sounds, that one summer that Jamie and I spent together as husband and wife really was the summer of a lifetime. 


	5. The Reception

Hey guys!! Sorry it took me so long to update I started college and that's been taking up a lot of my time. I try to update faster from now on though, I promise. Please be patient with me and keep up the r/r!!! I love it  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
Jamie was sleeping so soundly that I hated to wake her, but I knew she'd never forgive me if she missed her own wedding reception.  
  
"Jamie, baby," I said shaking her gently, "we're here."  
  
"Mmm great!" she said waking up slowly. She smiled the widest smile I've ever seen, "Let's go party!"  
  
Her excitement always amazed me. No matter how small or ordinary the event she reacted like a little kid at Christmas. She hopped out of the limo, grabbed my hand, and began running across my dad's lawn. When she reached the platform she teared up at the sight of all our family and friends gathered in celebration of us.  
  
"Oh Landon, this is wonderful!" she cried.  
  
Jamie squeezed my hand as her father proudly announced, "Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you, Mister and Misses Landon Rawlings Carter."  
  
About an hour and a half in to the reception (after everyone had eaten) Jamie and me were sitting at the head table.  
  
Eric (it was Jamie's idea) was djing the party.  
  
He grinned, Now I don't know 'bout you all but I think it's about time for my man Landon and his woman to get their groove on. What'd ya say?"  
  
Jamie laughed, I rolled my eyes, and Reverend Sullivan looked annoyed at his little girl being called "my woman."  
  
"You ready?" I asked her as I took Jamie's hand and led her out in to the middle of the yard.  
  
Jamie smiled as one of her favorite songs started to come through the speakers:  
  
IT MUST HAVE BEEN COLD THERE IN MY SHADOW TO NEVER HAVE SUNLIGHT ON YOUR FACE YOU WERE CONTENT TO LET ME SHINE THAT'S YOUR WAY YOU ALWAYS WALKED A STEP BEHIND  
  
IT MIGHT HAVE APPEARED TO GO UNNOTICED BUT I'VE GOT IT ALL HERE IN MY HEART I WANT YOU TO KNOW I KNOW THE TRUTH COURSE I KNOW IT I WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT YOU  
  
DID YOU EVER KNOW THAT YOU'RE MY HERO YOU'RE EVERYTHING I WOULD LIKE TO BE AND I CAN FLY HIGHER THAN AN EAGLE CAUSE YOU ARE THE WIND BENEATH MY WINGS.  
  
"Oh Landon, this is perfect!" Jamie gushed.  
  
Holding Jamie in my arms couldn't have felt more right at that moment. I started to kiss her finding more passion than I ever thought possible. What started out as a purely innocent kiss deepened.  
  
"You wanna get out of here?" Jamie whispered against my mouth.  
  
I grinned at her with a sparkle in my eye, "Uh huh."  
  
Jamie took my hand and we began to leave. We were stopped by both of our fathers. After saying good-bye to my dad, she turned to Reverend Sullivan and hugged him.  
  
"Are you happy Jamie?" he asked her.  
  
"More than I ever thought possible daddy." Jamie said confidently.  
  
"I want to speak to Landon for a moment." Said Reverend Sullivan.  
  
"Kay." Said Jamie kissing me lightly on the lips, "I'll wait in the car."  
  
I watched Jamie walk out then I turned towards her father, "So what did you wanna talk to me about sir?"  
  
"Landon, when I gave my daughter away to you today I put my trust in you to take care of her. You know what that means don't you."  
  
He looked in my eyes to be sure I'd gotten the message.  
  
"Yes sir." I replied.  
  
Then I left the reception hall sure of what I could or make that couldn't do that night. 


	6. Home, acceptance, and a love to last for...

"Ummm where are we going Carter?" Jamie playfully smiled up at me when she realized we weren't going to the hotel we'd picked out when I'd first asked her to marry me.  
  
I grinned wildly and shot back, "I'd tell ya but then I'd have to kill you."  
  
We both burst out laughing remembering the time I asked her for a ride home from play practice.  
  
Jamie leaned her head on my shoulder, "Thank God for forty two," she said.  
  
Just when I thought I'd burst with excitement, we pulled up to a small yellow house with white shutters.  
  
"What's going on?" Jamie asked still confused "Where are we?"  
  
"Home." I answered casually.  
  
For a moment she still looked confused, then it hit her. She ran straight into my arms. That's what I loved most about surprising her.  
  
"But how did you.when did you." she stammered.  
  
"Remember that little errand I had to run on Friday."  
  
She kissed me gently. "I love you, thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Jamie. I love you too." I said brushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
I loved her more and more every minute. I wouldn't, no I couldn't, lose her. Not ever. I kissed her hard and long. Then remembering what Reverend Sullivan said I suddenly pulled back.  
  
Jamie looked at me with deep concern, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," I said turning away from her.  
  
"Landon-" she started.  
  
But I cut her off. If I told her what was bothering me, what her father said, then I'd have to think about her leaving me. I couldn't. It hurt too much. "Uhh I'm gonna go get a glass of water."  
  
I did and when I came back, Jamie was out on the balcony, where her father and I had put her telescope. I placed my hands on her shoulders and turned her towards me. She was crying. I had made Jamie cry!! At that moment I felt lower than pond scum. I hung my head and stared down at my feet.  
  
"I guess they were right," she said so low I could barely hear her. "Daddy and your mom, when they thought you were marrying me out of pity." A tear rolled down her soft cheek.  
  
My head shot up. That's what she thought! After everything we'd been through together! Didn't she know that she was my whole world that I'd die if.  
  
"Jamie," I said taken her face in my hands and forcing her to look at me, "I love you." She still looked like she doubted it. "Jamie, I'm scared." I said finally telling her my deepest emotion. I had been keeping it to myself since her hospitalization.  
  
"Scared?" Jamie questioned trying to calm down.  
  
"Yeah. Jamie, you're already so sick I don't want to do anything to hurt you, to lessen your chances of getting to stay here with me longer." I sank down on the bed and started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh Landon," her tone was soft and caring now, "I'm going to die, you have to face that sooner or later and there is nothing we can or can't do to change that."  
  
I shook my head, "You can't die, you can't. I'll die without you. You're my life Jamie my whole world."  
  
"Look at me Landon." I couldn't. "Please," she said, gently lifting my chin and forcing me to look into her beautiful eyes. I was almost relieved to see her eyes filling with tears too. "Do you think I wanna die? I'd give anything to stay here with you forever. But I can't. You'll go on and have a full life, who knows." she took a deep breath ".you may even have children someday."  
  
"I could never love anyone but you," I protested.  
  
She smiled, "Then love me now," she pleaded, "make love to me Landon."  
  
"I need you, Jamie," I said taking her in my arms. I didn't want to disobey Reverend Sullivan but I couldn't hold back my love for Jamie anymore. I needed to become one with her, to bond her to me forever. At least no one could take tonight from us. As long as I lived, I would always have tonight. 


	7. Dreams, Revelations, and Pillow Fights

Thanks to college and babysitting this chapter is way overdue but just in case anyone is still reading this here's chapter six. If there is anyone still reading could you review so I know you're still out there. Here goes nothing! I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading!  
  
And now. Dreams, Revelations, and Pillow Fights.  
  
"Landon, wake up, Landon."  
  
Why do Mom's always have to do that to you? You're right in the middle of the greatest dream and they insist on waking you up.  
  
"Five more minutes, Mom," I mumbled throwing the covers back on top of my head, "besides it's Saturday."  
  
"Mmm 'kay, that's fine if you don't wanna kiss your wife good morning or attend your high school graduation I'll understand totally. I'll just go all alone or better yet maybe I'll call Eddie, he'll definitely go with me."  
  
Wife? Graduation? Eddie? Wait a minute.. I smiled as it all came back to me. Jamie was my wife. Finally. We were graduating from high school. Finally. And Eddie.well, with any luck I would never have to see him again. Finally.  
  
"Hey Miss," I said throwing the covers off my head, "don't I know you. Isn't your name Jamie Sullivan or something like that?"  
  
Jamie looked thoughtful and then she smiled. "Nope it's Jamie Carter, and don't you forget it mister!" She leaped on top of me and began tickling me non-stop.  
  
"Okay, okay," I said struggling to breathe, "I'll try and remember that next time."  
  
"You better." Jamie said ending her attack and kissing me softly on the lips. She rolled over so she was lying next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "Landon, I can't believe we're graduating today. It feels like it just started and now it's all ending."  
  
"High school may be ending, Jamie, but this is a new beginning. For both of us." I added wanting to make sure she was sure of what I meant.  
  
"Landon?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Hmmm." I sighed  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?" I said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"For loving me. I thought you never would."  
  
She thought I never would? "What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you remember that you said during the play you felt like I was singing directly to you?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"That's because I was."  
  
I was still confused. "But didn't you write the songs for the play way before I got involved with it?"  
  
She nodded, "But that song wasn't written originally for Eddie's script, I wrote it for you. Well, about you at least."  
  
Seeing that I was still confused, Jamie continued.  
  
"Do you remember in sixth grade when we were partners for that 'let's pretend we're married' assignment?"  
  
I smiled. "If only I knew then, what I know now."  
  
She giggled. "Well back then you hated the idea of being my husband. You and your friends constantly joked about how awful it was even pretend to be married to 'the virgin Mary.'"  
  
I saw a flicker of pain in her eyes when she referred to herself as "the virgin Mary." Why didn't I see before how much I had hurt her back then? "I'm so sorry, Jamie. I was an idiot."  
  
"No, no Landon. That is what you were like around your friends. But do you remember what it was like when we were alone."  
  
I shook my head 'no'  
  
She smiled. "You played video games with me, showed me your incredible hulk action figure, and even stayed late with me one night during a thunderstorm because my father wasn't home from church and I was worried about him."  
  
I had forgotten all that.  
  
"The night of the thunderstorm, after you left, that's when I knew I loved you."  
  
"So is that when you wrote the song?" I asked propping my head up on my elbow so I could look at her.  
  
She laughed, "Only with a few changes recently. It started out as he likes me, he likes me, he likes me."  
  
I winked at her, "Well your wrong you know I don't like you."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Nope definitely don't like you. But unfortunately I love you too much to let that stand in my way. Now come on Mrs. Carter are you coming with me to graduation or do I have to sit with Belinda."  
  
The end of that sentence was no sooner out of my mouth then a pillow was shoved into it in true Jamie style. 


	8. Graduation Day

Jamie's Miracle Chapter 7 Broe83  
  
Jamie and I got to the graduation ceremonies a little late due to our impromptu pillow fight. When we finally showed up, I thought Principal Kelly was gonna kill us on the spot.  
  
He gave us that look that only parents and principals can give, "Where have you two been? We're almost ready to start and you don't even have your caps and gowns on yet or have you taken your places!"  
  
I stammered and fumbled for something to say to make amends and Jamie as always knew exactly what to say. "Gee we're really sorry to have worried you Principal Kelly. We just lost track of time." As she said this she batted her eyes and smiled up at him with that kind of genuine wide-eyed innocence that only Jamie could ever manage.  
  
He gave her a stern look, then finally sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Alright you two go get ready and I mean now."  
  
"Yes sir," we replied in unison as he walked away.  
  
I looked at Jamie in awe. "You're amazing," I said meaning it more than I had meant that phrase in my life.  
  
She laughed and smiled up at me. "I know," she said mockingly. Then her voice became serious and she looked right through me sending a chill up my spine, "So are you."  
  
It was the first time anyone had ever said anything like that to me and truly meant it. In that moment and in countless other during our time as husband and wife, I grew to love her even more. Every time I thought I loved her as much as I possibly could Jamie would say or do something to prove me wrong.  
  
  
  
"Welcome faculty, parents, family members, and friends of the members of Beaufort high school's graduating class of 2002. You've all been loving and supportive to each one of these young people who have worked so hard to get here today. I am proud of each and every one of you and your accomplishments and as you move out in to the real world never forget.."  
  
"You nervous?" Jamie whispered as we listened to Principal Kelly's welcoming speech.  
  
"No," I answered back hoping she wouldn't be able to see right through me like she usually did. "What makes you think that?"  
  
She lifted the hand that she was holding to her lips and kissed it, "You're shaking and sweaty, just like you were on our first date."  
  
"I'm not nervous," I insisted. She gave me a knowing glance. Why did she have to know me so well all the time? "Ok maybe a little. But I definitely wasn't nervous on our first date."  
  
"Landon, I'm surprised the whole restaurant didn't hear your heart beating."  
  
"Alright I was terrified but can you blame me? I had never dated anyone so obviously out of my league before. It shook me up."  
  
"I'm not out of your league, Landon. I never was. We were always meant to be together."  
  
"Well, I know that now," I told her as I leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan Carter." Principal Kelly announced when our lips parted.  
  
Wow, I hadn't realized we'd even gotten to handing out the diplomas. "Congratulations baby!" I said squeezing her hand.  
  
"Thanks! You too," she said starting to stand.  
  
As she did Principal Kelly called my name and we walked up to the stage hand in hand to get our diplomas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Near the end of the ceremony Principal Kelly came back up to the podium.  
  
"And now the moment you've all been waiting for. Valedictorian of the Beaufort high school class of 2002 is. Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan Carter!"  
  
I looked over at Jamie expecting her to be shocked, but she wasn't. "You already knew didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise," she said matter of factly.  
  
"Oh, well, aren't we sneaky."  
  
She grinned, "Yep."  
  
"Instead of giving a speech to the class as is tradition, Miss Sullivan, I mean, Mrs. Carter," Principal Kelly said staring directly at me and smiling; I had never seen him do that before I kinda liked it.but only a little he was the principal after all, "would like to sing a song for all of you. One she hopes will inspire you to brave new heights in the outside world."  
  
"Wish me luck," Jamie said kissing me on the cheek.  
  
"I would," I answered, "but you don't need it."  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Jamie walked slowly to the stage. I had never seen her look more beautiful or confident than she did in that moment. She looked happy. She looked alive. I had never felt prouder to be her husband. She was shaking when she grabbed the mike but she relaxed as the music started.  
  
I HOPE YOU NEVER LOSE YOUR SENSE OF WONDER GET YOUR FILL TO EAT BUT ALWAYS KEEP THAT HUNGER LOVING MIGHT MEAN TAKING CHANCES BUT THEY'RE WORTH TAKIN LOVING MIGHT BE A MISTAKE BUT IT'S WORTH MAKIN (she looked right at me when she sang that) GIVE THE HEAVENS ABOVE MORE THAN JUST A PASTING GLANCE AND WHEN YOU GET THE CHOICE TO SIT IT OUT OR DANCE I HOPE YOU DANCE I HOPE YOU DANCE I HOPE YOU DANCE I HOPE YOU DANCE  
  
My angel Jamie never sang again and the events of the next few weeks would change our lives forever.  
  
  
  
I LOVE THOSE CLIFFHANGERS!! DON'T YOU? KEEP R/R!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!!! ANYBODY GOT ANY SUGGESTION FEEL FREE TO LAY EM ON ME!!! JAMIE AND LANDON FOREVER!!!! 


	9. An unexpected surprise

Jamie' Miracle Chapter 8 Broe83  
  
For several weeks following graduation, Jamie was tired but she wouldn't ever be able to sleep. I was worried that her cancer was starting in on her already but every time I tried to talk to her about it she would just tell me not to worry, she was fine.  
  
We finally went to the doctor four weeks after graduation for one of Jamie regularly scheduled check ups. I was nervous and scared. I wasn't ready to let go of her yet. In fact, I wasn't sure I would ever be.  
  
Jamie was quiet when we got called in to the doctor's office. She offered me a reassuring smile and took my hand.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling better today, you seem so quiet?" I questioned. I lifted our interlocked hands up to my mouth and kissed the top of her hand.  
  
"I'm fine." She answered just like she had that day in my car before I asked her out on our first date.  
  
I put my arms around her and she laid her head on my shoulder just like she had a thousand times.  
  
Then the doctor came in. We both sat up straight in our chair anxious to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Well, well," he said examining Jamie's charts, "Have you felt any different lately Jamie?"  
  
She took a deep breath before answering. "Yes Doctor Johnson, I have. Why do you ask? Is there a problem with my chart? Has my leukemia gotten worse?"  
  
The fear in her voice made him pause and it frightened me. I had never known Jamie to lose faith, hope. And now when she needed hope the most she was scared. Jamie started to cry and I dealt with my fears the situation the way I always do when something scares me. I got mad.  
  
"What the hell kind of doctor are you anyway?! Jamie and I just graduated high school. We just got married. We are supposed to be starting are lives together! You can't take her away from me, not yet. I won't let you!"  
  
"Landon, wait." Doctor Johnson tried but I cut him off.  
  
Who did he think he was?! I didn't want to hear anything else he had to say. It was obvious that he was wrong. He just had to be. I tightened my grip on Jamie's hand and we stood.  
  
"You're wrong doctor Johnson. That's all there is to it. As a matter of fact, if you'll excuse us, my wife and I are going to go get a second opinion. See ya around doc." I said anger lacing my voice.  
  
"Landon, you misunderstood son, please sit down."  
  
I stopped in the doorway. I was willing to hear what he had to say but I still had no intention of sitting. Jamie, always my rock, continued standing right by my side.  
  
Doctor Johnson took a deep breath obviously relieved that we were going to stay and hear him out. "The change in Jamie's condition does complicate things but I'd hardly call him or her a problem or say it's bad news."  
  
"Him or her?" Jamie and I questioned together. Ok now I was really confused.  
  
"Jamie, Landon, please sit back down." The doctor's voice softened as he gestured to the chairs.  
  
Jamie smiled at Doctor Johnson in an effort to reassure him that she trusted him, "We're fine Doctor Johnson, just tell us, please."  
  
"Jamie, Landon, in about nine months you're going to be parents. Jamie's pregnant!"  
  
The doctor beamed at us, Jamie began to cry, and I fainted. 


	10. Losing Hope

Jamie's Miracle Chapter 9 Broe 83  
  
On the way home from the doctor' office I was ecstatic. But Jamie was quiet. Too quiet. I took one hand off the wheel and gently squeezed her hand.  
  
"You okay?" I asked softly.  
  
She turned toward me. "Mmm Hmm," she said barely above a whisper.  
  
She tried to turn around before I saw it, but I saw it. Her lip trembled and a lone tear fell down her soft, pale cheek. I started to question her about it but then I stopped. She would share it with me in her own time. If you love somebody, you have to trust that they'll be open with you. That is one of the many lessons Jamie taught me in our short time together.  
  
"I'm gonna pull the car in the garage, it's supposed to rain later." I said as we pulled in the driveway.  
  
" 'Kay" Jamie answered but I don't really think she heard me.  
  
When I got in the house I went straight upstairs. I'm not really sure why, I just felt like I should for some reason. When I turned the corner to go in to our bedroom, I found Jamie lying on the bed. Her back was to me but I could tell she was crying. I took off my shoes and gently climbed in to bed behind her and put my arms around her. When she felt me, her body relaxed but her crying became stronger.  
  
I kissed her shoulder, "Whatcha thinkin'?  
  
She had to take a few deep breaths before she could answer. "Oh Landon, it's awful."  
  
"What is sweetheart, the baby?" I asked struggling to understand.  
  
"No," she answered slowly, "well, yes. I'm not sure. I'm not sure of anything anymore."  
  
She trailed off and began to sob. I just let her cry for a few minutes as I listened to the sound of the rain that had begun to fall outside.  
  
"I've lost my hope." She said quietly when she could speak again.  
  
I stroked her hair as I waited for her to continue wanting to know the whole story before I put in my two cents.  
  
"Growing up, whenever I was sad, scared, hurt, or sick, I would turn to my faith and I could always find an explanation for the bad stuff in my life. But I can't explain this, Landon. Why would God bless me with a child when He knows I would have to leave it? It's bad enough that I have to leave you but now. This can't be in God's plan, it just can't, it doesn't make sense."  
  
She began to cry again. I rubbed her arm in a vain effort to comfort her and I suddenly realized how thin she was getting.  
  
'Don't think about that now Landon, you gotta be strong think of a way to make her feel better.to give her back her hope.'  
  
From out of nowhere, I began to sing. It must have been a miracle because I had never sang before or since nor do I have any need to. The melody that filled the air was a familiar one:  
  
THERE'S A SONG THAT'S INSIDE OF MY SOUL IT'S THE ONE THAT I'VE TRIED TO WRITE OVER AND OVER AGAIN I'M AWAKE IN THE INFINITE COLD BUT YOU SING TO ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN.  
  
When I finished the song Jamie rolled over and looked at me, "Promise me Landon, promise me you'll tell our baby all about me when I'm gone. Promise me the people I love won't forget me."  
  
I touched her cheek. I loved her softness. It's one of the things that I carry with me even now. "I love you, Jamie. You'll always be with me, right here." I pointed toward my heart.  
  
I kissed her hands and she smiled at me. Then she rolled back over and we lay there together listening to the rain, which oddly enough, seemed gentler, even though it wasn't. I don't know how long it took before my earlier alarm about Jamie's health left my head, but eventually it did and I fell asleep. 


	11. Back to life and baby names

Sorry this took sooo long!!! College sort of took over my life for a while. But now I have a month off and lots of chapters to write in that time if people still want em!!!! If no one is reading I will understand but respond if you are so I know whether or not to continue k. But for now with the hope that people will read and enjoy this here goes..  
  
Jamie's Miracle Chapter 10 Broe 83  
  
Music. I woke up to the sound of music that next morning. Jamie was not next to me so I stumbled out of bed to find out where it was coming from. Eventually the music led me to the kitchen, where I found Jamie listening to 'Old Time Rock and Roll' and dancing around in her own beautiful world. She looked happier than I'd seen her in months. I couldn't bring myself to interrupt her so I did something I would have sooner died than do before I met her. I joined her. When she felt me come up behind her she didn't stop she just adjusted her moves to match mine. Together we danced for what seemed like hours our bodies flowing perfectly together.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!" Jamie suddenly cried, "We have to get to church! If we're late Daddy will be so disappointed!! Come on Landon!!"  
  
With that she turned and ran up the stairs. I shrugged my shoulders and followed her. It was good to see her back to her old self again.  
  
After church, I surprised Jamie with a picnic. In all the time we had together I never got tired of surprising her. It was one of my favorite things in the world.  
  
With each dish that I pulled out of the picnic basket (that Reverend Sullivan helped me to prepare) Jamie's eyes lit up. She would exclaim, "Oh my gosh, my favorite!!" or "Oh yum!"  
  
After we ate we lay back on a blanket and looked up at the clear blue sky. Jamie put her head on my chest and sighed, "I never want to forget this moment. Lying here with you, feeling safe and happy and loved. Looking at the beautiful sky and.Oh my gosh! That's it!"  
  
"What's what?" I asked confused.  
  
"If we have a little girl we should name her Sky."  
  
Was she serious? Oh no, she was! I took her hand and kissed it. "Jamie, baby," I began gently, "don't you think 'Sky' sounds a bit hippie-ish." She started to say no, but then she thought about it and busted in to laughter.  
  
"Oh no! What was I thinking! Thank you Landon, you saved our poor baby from about 18 years of teasing. Maybe you better name him or her."  
  
"Ummm.how 'bout.Daisy? No.ok.Lila..Peach.Candy."  
  
I went through about a dozen names each more outrageous than the next and all designed to make Jamie laugh. Then we did boys' names and she made me laugh by picking names like Ernest.  
  
When we both knew we couldn't laugh any harder, our name choosing turned serious  
  
"Okay, okay, I got one for a boy," I said as the laughter died down.  
  
"What's that?" she asked her eyes sparkling with joy.  
  
"James," I replied confidently, "so he can tell his future girlfriends that he was named after the most beautiful woman in the world."  
  
She began to cry, "Oh Landon, that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Thank you so much. I love you."  
  
"I love you Jamie more than I could ever say."  
  
"Umm Landon if it's a girl would you mind if we named her Elizabeth after my."  
  
"Your mother," I finished knowingly, "no not at all then she could say she was named after the second most beautiful woman in the world."  
  
She smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen and threw her arms around my neck. "Our baby is going to have the greatest daddy in the universe."  
  
She kissed me soft and long and then she laid her head on my chest again. I put my arms around her and we stayed there until sunset happier than either of us had ever been.  
  
Okay so what do y'all think of my baby names. They took me a long time to think of but I think they are just the names that Jamie and Landon would have picked don't you? More to come soon. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	12. Excitement and Disappointment

Sorry this chapter is so short but I have to go baby sit soon and I got such a good response from the last chapter I wanted to get this one up ASAP. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!! I so glad people are still reading this story. I'm having so much fun writing it. Thanks for all your support. I hope you like this chapter. I debated whether to use it or not but I think it make the story more interesting and dramatic. So in your reviews feel free to let me know what you thought of it! ~Broe 83  
  
Jamie's Miracle Chapter 11 Broe 83  
  
"Daddy?" Jamie called in to the hallway of the dark Sullivan home. She pushed open the door and made her way in to her childhood home, leading me by the hand.  
  
We found him asleep in his armchair with the TV on. Jamie smiled down at him. You could see how much she loved him. For so long they had been each other's world, the only person each could really count on. But it didn't make them sad or pathetic like I had thought it did growing up, it made them special. I suddenly wished for the first time that I shared even a tenth of a bond like that with my dad.  
  
Jamie knelt down beside her father and squeezed his hand gently. He stirred and then his eyes fluttered open.  
  
He smiled as soon as he saw her, "Jamie," he whispered.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Jamie replied brightly. She stood, turned on the living room light, and turned off the TV.  
  
Reverend Sullivan straightened up. He looked tired. And old. I'd never seen him look old before. For some reason that I didn't see or wouldn't see at the time, it made me shiver.  
  
"I'm happy to see you two," he said, "but umm what time is it?"  
  
"It's late daddy. We're sorry to bother you but we have some exciting news to share with you." She held her hand out to me and I walked over and sat down beside her on the couch.  
  
I was nervous. I knew we had to tell him eventually, but telling Reverend Sullivan about the baby meant that he would know that I disobeyed him the night of the wedding. I just hoped I could handle his reaction.  
  
"Well," he said almost chuckling, "don't keep me in suspense."  
  
"Daddy," Jamie began slowly, wanting to build up the moment, "Landon and I are going to have a baby! You're going to be a grandpa!"  
  
Jamie was beaming as she awaited a response from her father. But he didn't respond. Instead, his eyes flickered with a mixture of emotions; he stood, and walked silently out the door.  
  
I turned toward Jamie. As if it was in slow motion, I watched her expression changed from one of happiness and excitement to one of sadness and disappointment.  
  
Then she began to sob. I felt helpless. Jamie's father wasn't happy about the baby. Jamie's father had made her cry, probably for the first time ever. And what's worst of all, I thought as I cradled Jamie in my arms, is that it's all my fault. 


	13. Man to Man

Jamie's Miracle Chapter 12 Broe 83 Landon smiled down at her. She had cried herself to sleep on her father's couch. She looked like an angel sleeping and he felt joy being with her. He also felt her pain and her sadness, especially knowing that it was his fault that Reverend Sullivan was so angry. So he decided to make things right or try to anyway. He covered Jamie up, kissed her on the forehead, and stood. He intended to search for Jamie's father if it took him all night.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
The Reverend was sitting on the Sullivan's front porch, covered with a blanket, staring at the night sky. Landon took a deep breath and sat across from his father-in-law.  
  
"Sir," Landon began, "I'm so sorry, but you gotta understand Jamie and I-"  
  
"Never could protect her," the Reverend murmured clearly lost in his own world. Landon wasn't even sure if Hegbert knew he was there. Then he continued, "When she was 'bout six, she wanted to jump off the roof and fly. Everyday she would climb up there and everyday I'd make her come down, but she never gave up. Can't stop my Jamie no siree."  
  
'That's true.' Thought Landon smiling to himself.  
  
"And then there's you." continued Hegbert  
  
'Ah ha so he does know I'm here.'  
  
". I warned her and warned her about you. But she wouldn't listen. Since you were kids she saw something in you, something no one else saw, not even you. There's no stopping my little girl when she wants something and for a long time now Mr. Carter she has wanted you," he sighed, "so I accepted that and I came to see that you're not so bad after all." He chuckled to himself.  
  
"And the baby?" I questioned.  
  
He sighed again, "Do you know what kind of a toll having this baby will take on her?"  
  
Suddenly it hit me. I had been so wrapped up in my excitement over becoming a dad it hadn't occurred to me that the baby could cause me to lose Jamie faster. I sprang to my feet; "I have to go talk to her, to make her see that the risks are too great. She can't-" Reverend Sullivan held his hand up, "It's no use Landon. It's like I told you there's no stopping her when she really wants something, and a baby why that's her number two."  
  
I froze and sank back down to the chair.  
  
Reverend Sullivan shook his head, "Never could protect her."  
  
I laughed, "Women!" I said sarcastically.  
  
He smiled, "To spite my best efforts Jamie turned out to be as stubborn as her mother," he glanced at me, "and boy am I glad she did."  
  
"If it's a girl, we're gonna name her Elizabeth."  
  
He nodded, "Good." He said almost more to himself than to me. Then he turned his attention back toward me, "And if it's a boy?"  
  
"James," I answered almost automatically, "after Jamie."  
  
"A fine choice." He said.  
  
"Daddy.Landon?" Jamie called from inside the house.  
  
"You wanna go first or me?" I asked him.  
  
He looked at me it seemed in a whole new way, "You go Landon," he said, "you're the number one man in her life now."  
  
I nodded knowing exactly what he meant. "We're coming baby," I called.  
  
I smiled at my father-in-law understanding him in a way now that I never had before. I stood to go in the house with Jamie's father close behind me.  
  
This is my absolute favorite chapter. What did you guys think?? And be honest.I can take it.I think.LOL!!! More exciting things to come so keep reading!! I'll put up as much as I can before school starts again, (Uggh) and I promise I'll try and keep up better even then. Bare with me you guys and thanks for all your support and encouragement it really means a lot!!~Broe 83 


	14. Parties and emergencies

Jamie's Miracle Chapter 13  
  
Broe 83  
  
"Hurry up Carter! Our guests are going to be here and you're still gonna be in your boxers!" Jamie scolded me from our bedroom, where she was hurriedly cleaning up.  
  
I smiled. I loved it when she called me by my last name it reminded me of when we first fell in love, though I never did tell her that. "Are you sure this party is a good idea?" I called back.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked.  
  
"Well," I said coming up behind her and putting my arms around her waist, "the doctor said a lot of excitement wouldn't be good for you and the baby. And besides," I added kissing her behind the ear, "We could have a nice quiet night at home just the two of us."  
  
"Landon, I want to celebrate the baby with our family and friends," I started to protest but Jamie put her hand on my chest and stopped me. "And besides," she added, "I feel fine. "Now," she kissed me lightly on the lips, "go get ready slow poke."  
  
I sighed, "Okay, okay. Why do I always give in to you?"  
  
"Because you love me silly, and besides I'm a genius," she chided.  
  
"Oh you think so do ya? Well, tell me then genius, what am I gonna do now." Before she had a chance to answer I picked her up, flung her on the bed, and started tickling her.  
  
"Stop it Landon! Stop it!" she cried in between giggles.  
  
"Alright." I said when I finally decided to let up.  
  
Before I knew it Jamie had gotten up, grabbed a pillow, hit me in the face.  
  
"Hey no fair!"  
  
"See," Jamie said knowingly, "I am a genius."  
  
She got up quick not giving me a chance to grab her. She took off around the corner and ran down the steps with me right behind her. Then all of a sudden she slipped down the last couple steps. I ran to her side. "Jamie, baby, are you alright?" I said helping her up.  
  
"Yeah," she replied not too convincingly, "I just slipped." I gave her a doubting look. "Landon, really I'm fine. Now, please, go get ready for the party."  
  
I stared at her not sure whether to believe her or not. But love, after all is about trust, so I relented and headed back up stairs  
  
  
  
A little while later everyone was partying and having a good time. Everyone that Jamie had invited had shown up. All our friends from school, (including Belinda, if you can believe that) our families, and a few kids and volunteers from the orphanage where Jamie volunteered, it was quite a group! Leave it to Jamie to get so many different crowds of people in the same room all at once.  
  
We had already eaten and Jamie was sitting on the couch with all of us surrounding her opening baby gifts. She had just opened a hot pink infant jump suit courtesy of Belinda. Leave it to Belinda to see an outfit like that as appropriate baby wear.  
  
"I hope it's alright. It's not too much is it?" questioned Belinda. It was amazing to see how much she had grown up over thee past year.  
  
"No," answered Jamie positively, "now she'll be the brightest baby on the block."  
  
Jamie could see something good in everything and everyone. One of the many things that made me love her more everyday.  
  
"Yeah, unless she's a he." Dean commented. Hey, some people never completely grow up.  
  
Belinda looked down obviously embarrassed. "I never thought about that." She said quietly.  
  
Jamie touched her arm, "That's alright Belinda. Our baby will wear and love everything he or she owns. Isn't that right Landon?"  
  
'Now why'd she have to drag me in to this?' "Right." I muttered under my breath. There was no way a son of mine would ever wear pink of any shade, but I didn't want to upset Jamie or hurt Belinda.  
  
"Who wants cake?" my mom asked, she could tell I was eager to change the subject. I smiled at her gratefully and she winked at me. Lots of people piped up with 'mes or I dos.' "Coming right up." Mom said in true mom fashion and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Wait, Mrs. Carter, I'll help you." Jamie said. She started to stand to follow my mom but something happened. She got dizzy and fell to one knee holding on to the couch. It seemed like she couldn't catch her breath.  
  
Everyone crowded around her concerned but Reverend Sullivan signaled them to step back, "Alright now, everyone needs to give her some room." He sounded and appeared to be way calmer than I felt.  
  
The crowd backed off but Jamie's father and I remained right by her side.  
  
"Jamie baby?" I breathed, attempting to make her believe I was calm so she wouldn't panic.  
  
She looked up at me and I had never seen her look so scared before. "It hurts, Landon," she cried squeezing my hand and attempting to catch her breath.  
  
"Jamie sweetheart," Reverend Sullivan said quietly, "I know it hurts and I know you're scared, but you have got to stay calm for you're sake as well as you're baby's. You can do that can't you?" She nodded her head yes. "That's my girl." He stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "Eric, could you get Jamie in Landon car for me son? I'm gonna call ahead to Dr. Johnson and Dr. Phillips and let them know we are on our way. Landon, if you could stay behind with me and pack some of Jamie's things." I took a deep breath and nodded. "Everyone else thank you for comin' but I'm afraid the party's over."  
  
All the guests left, Eric carried Jamie out to the car, and I followed Reverend Sullivan to the kitchen. "This has happened before hasn't it?" I asked my voice stricken with fear.  
  
He didn't respond but the look on his face confirmed my fears. The attack was caused by Jamie's cancer and I had a feeling things were only going to get worse. 


	15. Waiting and Temptation

Jamie's Miracle Chapter 14 Broe 83  
  
Tick Tick Tick.  
  
'She's gotta be alright'  
  
Tick Tick Tick.  
  
'She's gotta be alright'  
  
Tick Tick Tick.  
  
'Please God, please'  
  
These were the thoughts running over and over in my mind as I paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room listening to the clock on the wall. Just when I thought I'd go nuts if I had to wait anymore, Dr. Phillips came in to the room.  
  
He went over to Reverend Sullivan almost automatically. Hegbert stood but before the doctor could get any words out the reverend put his hand up, "Excuse me doctor, but shouldn't you be speaking to Landon. He's Jamie's husband now. They are in this together. He's her number one priority now, not me"  
  
Dr. Phillips nodded, "As you wish Reverend." Then he turned and came over to me.  
  
I looked at Reverend Sullivan and nodded gratefully. It meant the world to me that he trusted me with his daughter. We had truly bonded the other night.  
  
"How is she?" I asked almost afraid to hear his answer.  
  
"She's stable now. We are doing everything we can for her medically and doing our best to make sure she and the baby are comfortable, I'm not going to lie to you though. Landon, this is only the beginning the attack Jamie had tonight was a warning, a preview of things to come. From here on in Jamie will have more attacks. Eventually they will become more frequent and more severe until." He didn't continue but he and I both knew what he would have said if he had continued.  
  
I took a deep breath, "So, what now?"  
  
"For now she's resting. I'd like to keep her overnight for observation and in the morning we can discuss your options regarding care for your wife and child."  
  
I shook his hand, "Thank you doctor."  
  
Reverend Sullivan spoke up then, "Can we see her?"  
  
"Yes, but only one at a time and only for a few minutes"  
  
"Landon would you like to go first?" Reverend Sullivan asked me gently.  
  
"No," I shook my head. I couldn't see her, at least not first.  
  
Hegbert nodded and turned to go see his daughter.  
  
I sunk down in a chair and buried my head in my hands. This couldn't be happening. Not now, it's too soon, and what about the baby.  
  
"Landon?" I looked up to see Belinda standing in front of me. "I thought you could use a friend." She smiled and sat down next to me. "She gonna be alright you know. Jamie is one of the strongest people I've ever known. She was able to stand up to us for years and not bat an eye. Since you two've been together it seems that she has just gotten stronger. She won't give up now, Landon, I know it."  
  
I smiled at her, "Thanks Belinda, I really appreciate it." Sometimes it seemed almost impossible for her to have changed so much in so little time.  
  
"You wanna take a walk?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Sure." I replied. "Maybe the fresh air will do me some good."  
  
We walked in silence side by side for a few minutes, then she turned to me, "Umm it's sure a pretty night."  
  
I kept my head down. There wasn't beauty in anything while Jamie was sick, "I guess so."  
  
"You know, Landon, when something does happen to Jamie lots of people will be there for you. She's not the only one who loves you."  
  
I stopped and turned to face her, " Belinda, I'm sorry about what happened between us. I just wasn't ready to-"  
  
She shrugged, "That's ok. Neither was I or at least I thought I wasn't. But Landon I love you. I always have and I always will."  
  
Then she kissed me. For a second I forgot where I was. I lost all sense of time and place. If only Belinda and I hadn't been so young when we first got together, if only we had both committed more time to our relationship, we might have been able to make it last. But it didn't last and then.I met Jamie. Jamie. What was I doing? She was fighting for her life and I was. I was. I pulled away. "I gotta go. I'm sorry."  
  
I left Belinda standing there alone and rushed back in to the hospital.  
  
Reverend Sullivan met me at the door, "Landon where you been son? Jamie's askin' for ya."  
  
"Uh, I, uh went for a walk sir," I stammered, "I needed some air. But I'm ready to go see Jamie now."  
  
He nodded and patted my shoulder, "Don't stay too long, she needs her rest."  
  
"Yes sir." I started to walk away when Hegbert said my name. I turned, "Yes sir?"  
  
"I'm glad she has you." He smiled at me. Reverend Sullivan was finally really starting to accept me.  
  
What had I done? My god, what had I done. 


	16. Confessions and Promises

Jamie's Miracle Broe 83 Chapter 15  
  
"Hey!" Jamie said cheerfully, smiling when she saw me come in the room.  
  
"Hey." I said and smiled back. She had such amazing power over me that I could almost forget what had happened with Belinda.almost. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside Jamie, "So how're you feelin'?" I asked as I took her hand in mine and kissed it gently.  
  
She sighed lightly, "I'm okay," she smiled and patted her stomach, "and so is this little one. And how're you?"  
  
"I'm okay now that I know you and our baby are okay. Jamie we have to talk about us, about our future." I took a deep breath I had to tell her. I knew how much Jamie hated secrets and lies and I couldn't keep what I had done from her even if I wanted to. She knew me too well.  
  
Jamie looked down. " I think I know what you're going to say. Landon, I'm so sorry for all this. It's not fair to you that you have to deal with this," she gestured toward a couple of machines in the room and the IV tube that was in her arm. Tears filled her eyes, "You deserve so much better, so much more. You should be stuck with me this way." A lone tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
I hated to see Jamie like this, so down on herself and worried about me, thinking that I deserved better than her. It broke my heart and even more so considering what I had just done. With one hand, I wiped away the tears on her face. With the other hand I squeezed hers soft but firm. "Jamie listen to me. I can't possibly deserve better than you because there is no one better, you are the best person I have ever known. Secondly, I am not stuck with you, I chose to be with you, and there is nowhere else I would rather be. And as far as dealing with all this goes, this is only a small part of our lives together; you will be outta here in no time. Besides, I love being with you no matter where we are.  
  
Jamie was now crying tears of joy, "I love you so much, Landon. I am so lucky to have you."  
  
I hugged her, holding her as tightly as I could in my arms. "No Jamie, I'm the lucky one. My life began when I met you. I love you too, only you, and we're in this together from here on out, forever, no matter what happens."  
  
Jamie pulled back and looked at me running her hand through my hair. She always look so deep in to me it was like she could see right through me. I hoped tonight she couldn't see everything. "No matter what, forever," she stated confidently. She kissed me lightly on the lips and then rested her head back on her pillow.  
  
"I'm gonna go so you can get some rest." I stood and kissed her forehead.  
  
She grabbed my hand, "Wait. What were you going to say earlier? About us and our future?"  
  
I hadn't even remembered my earlier plan to confess but now wasn't the right time or the right place. I'd tell her when she was feeling better, when we were home. "It was nothing important. Don't worry about it. Just get better so I can get you home okay?"  
  
"Okay." Jamie said through a yawn.  
  
"I'm gonna say bye to the others and I'll be in later to sleep on my nice comfy cot."  
  
Jamie shook her head, "Don't you think you be more comfortable at home?"  
  
"No," I laughed, "that thing looks more comfortable than our bed. Besides, I couldn't sleep at home without you there."  
  
"I love you Landon." Jamie murmured as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I love you too." I answered as I shut the door. I sighed, "Forever no matter what. I really hope you mean that Jamie. 


	17. Homecomings and Keeping Secrets

Jamie's Miracle Chapter 16 Broe 83  
  
"Landon! Wait put me down!!" Jamie exclaimed through fits of laughter, "You're crazy you know that?!"  
  
"Yeah, crazy about you, and happy to have you home finally. But. if you really want down your wish is my command, Mrs. Carter." I attempted to put Jamie on the couch but my momentum caused me to land on top of her.  
  
Jamie giggled, "Why hello husband, it's great to see you too."  
  
"Very funny." I replied kissing her lightly, "How about some dinner?"  
  
Jamie looked down, "Oh I'm not hungry but you can have something if you want."  
  
"Jamie, sweetheart, I know you don't have much of an appetite and you're afraid of being nauseous, but you have to eat for your sake and the baby's. Ok?"  
  
"Ok" she said smiling weakly.  
  
Jamie had been amazingly strong and positive during her stay in the hospital, but she was only human and she had her moments. Both of these facts only made me love her more. And made me more and more unsure that telling her about Belinda was the right thing to do. It had only happened once so was it worth breaking her heart and jeopardizing her health and the baby's health?  
  
"Landon?"  
  
Jamie's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Huh?"  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
I smiled at her, "Nowhere. I'm right here with you, always. I love you, Jamie."  
  
Her face changed from questioning to concern, "I love you too. Are you okay? You know I may be sick but that doesn't mean you need to keep things from me. You know that don't you?"  
  
I swallowed, "Yeah of course I do."  
  
"Landon we're partners. There is never any reason for you to keep anything from me. Nothing you could say would change things between us."  
  
"Jamie," I took her hand, "I'm not keeping anything from you. Okay?"  
  
"You promise?" she said searching my eyes.  
  
"I promise." I said kissing her forehead, "Now I'm gonna go make us some dinner.  
  
I walked in to the kitchen and banged my head on the fridge. I hated lying to Jamie but it was what was best for her and the baby. Besides, it was one time and it didn't mean anything.  
  
Oh well, I thought, at least she'll never know I lied to her.  
  
"Jamie, do you want tomato soup or-" I stopped in mid-sentence and stared at the couch in fear.  
  
"Oh, hey Landon." Belinda smiled at me from the spot next to Jamie almost too happily, "How've you been?"  
  
TO BE  
  
CONTINUED. 


	18. Landon and Jamie and Belinda

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter!!! My homework got crazy, I had to baby sit a ton, and I had a major case of writers block. But it's summer now, I have a lot more time on my hands, and major chapters to write. I hope you guys are still w/me. Read and review so I know you are, ok? Without further ado I present to you...  
  
Jamie's Miracle  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Broe 83  
  
"Landon? What's the matter, silly?"  
  
Jamie broke me out of my fear filled trace. "Huh? What?" I swallowed trying to regain control of my shaking voice and body.  
  
Jamie took my hand and gave me a wide excited smile, "Sit down and look at all the wonderful books Belinda brought over."  
  
"Books?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah," said Belinda slowly, sounding as confused as I felt, "I thought it would be nice for Jamie to have some new, well at least new to her, books to read while she gets her strength back."  
  
I let out an involuntary sigh, "Oh."  
  
"Why did you think she was here?" Jamie asked as she and I traded expressions, and she wore a confused look and I grinned wildly.  
  
"Umm, let me see those books." I said, hoping Jamie wouldn't notice my attempt to sidestep the question.  
  
She didn't. And the three of us sat there for at least an hour as Jamie showed me each book, laughing or crying at the summary on the back, exclaiming how she could wait to read them, and how wonderful they sounded.  
  
When Jamie had finished Belinda stood up, "Well, I'd better go. I'm glad you like the books, Jamie, and I'm glad you're home." Belinda leaned down over me to hug Jamie and I noticed for the first time that she was wearing the necklace I had given her for our one month anniversary, which was weird because I hadn't seen her wear it since I broke up with her.  
  
"Bye Belinda, thank you so much!!" Jamie exclaimed, smiling at her.  
  
Belinda smiled back, "No problem. See you guys later." She said looking from Jamie to me.  
  
"See ya." I replied forcing myself to sound relaxed and pleasant.  
  
Belinda turned and opened the door. It was pouring down rain.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I didn't even realize it was raining outside!!!" Jamie giggled her eyes sparkling like the eyes of a little kid who just got exactly what they wanted for Christmas. "I love the rain!!!"  
  
I smiled lovingly at her, "Well you won't be going out in it today, Mrs. Carter."  
  
She pouted at me and I leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss.  
  
"Well, I hate it!" Belinda grumbled, interrupting the moment.  
  
"Oh no, that's awful," Jamie said sympathetically, "Well, if it'll make you feel better Landon would be more than happy to walk you out. Wouldn't you, sweetheart?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." I answered as I got up to get the umbrella from the closet. I walked back over to Jamie and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be right back, ok." I said barely above a whisper as I searched her eyes for some sort of suspicion or mistrust. But there was none, only total trust and love, which only made me feel guiltier.  
  
I walked up behind Belinda and grabbed her elbow, preparing to lead her outside, and then opened the umbrella.  
  
"You know Carter, it's supposed to be a sign of bad luck when someone opens an umbrella while they're still inside." Jamie observed jokingly.  
  
I was too nervous to respond to her so I just took a deep breath and walked outside with Belinda.  
  
When we got to her car I opened the door and she sat down inside.  
  
"Thanks for walking me out Landon you know how much rain scares me." I looked away ashamed that I knew that even though there was nothing to be ashamed of. "You're the only one who knows that about me you know." she stated carefully.  
  
I looked up at her, there was a look of vulnerability in her eyes I had never seen before, and for the first time in all the years I'd known her, I felt sorry for her. I knelt down in front of her, "You'll find somebody else to share things like that with, B.L. I know you will."  
  
She smiled when she heard me call her by the nickname I had given her while we were dating, "Thanks, Landon," she said so softly I could hardly hear her. Then she leaned over and for a moment I thought about moving away, but all she did was give me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I breathed a sigh of relief as she was pulling away from me until I heard her whisper, "I love you."  
  
I was shocked all the time we were going out Belinda never admitted her feelings to me and now she had done it twice in a little over a month. Before I could get over the shock enough to respond she shut the door and drove away.  
  
Still a little dazed I walked back toward the house. "Well, she on her way home all safe and-" I started, but Jamie was curled up on the couch, with a blanket, fast asleep.  
  
I smiled as I walked over to cover her up a little more, then I walked over and sat down in the recliner, turned out the lamp, and sat there calmly watching the most beautiful woman I would ever meet gently sleeping. 


	19. Landon's Confession

Jamie's Miracle  
Chapter 18  
Broe 83  
  
I woke up the next morning to the sound of bacon sizzling and looked around for Jamie. Then I went down stairs and found Jamie cooking breakfast.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" I asked coming up behind her and putting my arms around her waist.  
  
"Making pancakes and bacon. Good morning." she answered.  
  
"Good morning. Can I help?"  
  
"Gee Carter, you can cook!" she teased.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Jamie." I responded rolling my eyes.  
  
"Somebody's got to keep that ego in check." she said flicking water in my face.  
  
"HEY!' I shouted, spraying her with the sprayer from the sink.  
  
Before we knew it we were in the mist of an all out water fight. It lasted a couple of minutes and then the toast popped up and it was time to eat.  
  
After we ate we were sitting on the couch relaxing. She looked so beautiful, so trusting, and the longer I looked at her the guiltier I felt. I knew it was time to tell her.  
  
"Jamie," I whispered, "I need to tell you something."  
  
She looked up at me with those intensely deep eyes genuinely ready to hear what I had to say, and then she noticed how nervous I must have looked.  
  
"Landon what is it.."  
  
"Jamie I-- uh--- I."  
  
She took my hand, "It's ok, whatever it is don't worry. You can tell me anything, nothing you could say would change the way I feel about you. You know that don't you?"  
  
I swallowed hard. "Oh Jamie I hope that's true but I'm so afraid you won't be able to forgive me."  
  
"Just say it baby. Everything will be alright you'll see."  
  
"Jamie I uh kissed Belinda."  
  
"What?!" Her eyes change from loving and trusting to angry and hurt as she stood up and began to back away from me.  
  
I stood and moved cautiously toward her, "Umm I mean she kissed me.. I uh it didn't mean anything. You have to believe me.I . Jamie-"  
  
I reached out toward her but she backed up even further, "Don't touch me!" she shouted in a tone I had never heard Jamie use before. It scared me.  
  
"Jamie calm down, please, it's not good for the baby."  
  
Go away, leave me alone!"  
  
I knew when I was beaten for the moment but there was one more thing I had to say, "I love you Jamie."  
  
She stared at me almost looking through me and a cold chill ran through me as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
I backed away and hung my head shuffling slowly toward the kitchen.  
  
I was almost there when Jamie called out to me, "Landon!"  
  
I turned around to see her curled up in front of the front door.  
  
I ran to her and knelt down in front of her, "What wrong?" I questioned carefully, wanting to hold her but afraid to touch her.  
  
She looked up with tears still staining her face and fresh ones threatening to spill over, "Landon, I.I think I'm in labor."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	20. Trouble and Forgiveness

Jamie's Miracle  
Chapter 19  
Broe 83  
  
My head was spinning. I hated hospitals. I always had but since I had found out Jamie was sick, my feelings, especially toward this hospital, had increased.  
  
"Landon?"  
  
I looked up in to the face of Dr. Johnson. He was a kind old man. Always trying to comfort and reassure Jamie and me. He was the same doctor who had given us good news months earlier, only this time it didn't look like the news would be good. I started to stand but Dr. Johnson stopped me.  
  
"Landon, you may want to stay sitting down," he said solemnly, but still sounding like he wanted to reassure me. Then he sat down in the chair next to me.  
  
"Why?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted to know.  
  
"Landon, son, Jamie is not in labor yet but she is beginning to dilate.." he began slowly.  
  
I put my head in my hands and shook it back and forth realizing what he was going to say next, but not wanting to repeat it. It was too soon for the baby to be born.  
  
He understood my gesture and chose not to repeat what I already knew. Instead he just continued from there, "Premature births are very common these days and under normal circumstances I would say you had no reason to worry. Unfortunately, Jamie's leukemia makes all risks ten times worse. If she goes through with the delivery there is a good chance she and the baby will not live through it, and even if they do the risks to both of them will have risen dramatically following the birth. She lost consciousness not too long after you brought her in but she is awake now. I've already explained all this to her and she seems determined to carry through with the delivery. I thought you might wanna try talking to her though."  
  
I sat back and closed my eyes, trying to take in everything he said, then I took a deep breath, and sat forward again, "Did she ask for me?" I questioned, pain in my heart because I was sure I knew the answer.  
  
Dr. Johnson brow wrinkled with confusion, "Come to think of it, she didn't. She didn't say anything when I told her, but I'm sure she wants to see you, and besides someone should talk to her. Please try, Landon, she needs you."  
  
I smiled weakly at him. If only he knew how badly I had just hurt her he would understand what I already knew. Jamie didn't need me; she probably didn't even want to see me. Ever. But there was no since in explaining all of that to Dr. Johnson, and besides I was too tired to try. Instead, I just half smiled at him, "Thank you Doctor, I'll try to talk to her." I stood, as did he, and we shook hands.  
  
Then I turned and walked slowly down the corridor I had seen them take Jamie down when we had first gotten there. I asked a nurse behind a reception desk where I could find Jamie's room. She smiled warmly at me, a smile I didn't deserve, and told me that it was right behind me. I thanked her and walked in to the room.  
  
"Jamie?" I whispered.  
  
Her back was to me but I could tell she was crying. When she didn't answer, I walked over and lightly touched her shoulder. She rolled over to face me and then took the hand that I was using to lean on the bed.  
  
I was confused and surprised by this, and at the same time I was overjoyed. "Jamie I." I started but she squeezed my hand lightly as if signaling me to stop.  
  
She searched my eyes; hers filled with tears that were threatening to spill over. "Landon, I'm so scared for me and our baby. Could you just hold me? We'll work everything else out later."  
  
I nodded as I began to notice my own eyes filling with tears, laid down on the edge of the bed beside her and gently wrapped her in my arms.  
  
Sorry if this chapter seems short but I don't know how much I will be writing the next couple of days and I didn't want to leave Jamie and Landon after a fight. Although this chapter is sad, at least they aren't fighting and I felt it would be better if I have to leave you guys hangin to leave off here.~Broe 83 


	21. Jamie's Request

Jamie's Miracle  
Chapter 20  
Broe 83  
  
Sorry if you thought this chapter would never come. My summer was piled with trips and then I started school again last week. If anyone is still reading this thanks for your patience. I will try and make chapters weekly throughout the rest of the story. Don't forget to read and review! Thanks again~Broe 83  
  
"Lets leave Beaufort." Jamie said abruptly to me after we had been lying side by side in her hospital bed for a while.  
  
I turned my head and looked at her in surprise, "What?" I questioned.  
  
"I think we should move," Jamie stated matter-of-factly, "to a place that has better doctors for me and less temptation for you."  
  
"Jamie, I won't ever hurt you again. You can trust-"  
  
Jamie silenced me by placing her hand on my lips, "It's not you I don't trust. I'm sorry I yelled at you before. Besides, you've made so many of my dreams come true I want to do the same for you."  
  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Isn't your number one 'getting out of Beaufort'?"  
  
I smiled remembering that night, the night of our first date. "It was, until I fell in love with you," I answered, "now I only want to get out of here if it's what you want."  
  
"It is," she replied with a smile.  
  
But I had to be sure, "What about your father? My family? Our home is here, Jamie. We can't just-"  
  
"Our home is wherever we are as long as we're together," Jamie interrupted, "Please Landon, this is what I want, a fresh start for us and our baby." Her eyes were pleading with me and I knew she telling me the truth.  
  
I sighed. As if I could deny her anything, "Alright, we can move." Her eyes lit up with a kind of excitement that only Jamie was capable of. "Really?" she questioned.  
  
I nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"Oh wow! Thank you Landon!! This is so exciting!! It will be great for all three of us, you'll see. I can't wait to get outta here so we can start planning our move!"  
  
"What move?" questioned a voice from the doorway.  
  
Jamie and I turned to see Reverend Sullivan in the doorway. I swallowed hard knowing he would not take well what we were about to tell him.  
  
Jamie on the other hand continued to glow with excitement. She squeezed my hand. "Daddy," she squealed barely able to contain herself, "Landon and I have something to tell you."  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
